gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Moon Report 48
Crimson Moon Report #48 - August 6, 2011 Summary: Delcian is kidnapped and tortured with acid, succumbing to his wounds later. ---- Originally posted by DELCIAN on 8/8/11 On Saturday night Delcian was taken from Helga's Tavern, after being tortured for a time he was found stunned outside of the North Gate. As others found him and tried to heal him he died while reaching for Taeghan. A log of the evening will be posted once it has been cleaned up a bit. For now Delcian is recovering from his wounds both physically and mentally as he tries to come to gripes with his deformity. ---- Originally posted by DELCIAN on 8/8/11 Mithogras General: "If you don't know where you are m'lord, where were you before?" Delcian shudders. Vaein General: "Delcian, can you hear anything near you?" Pain streaks through your mind as you attempt to think, and the effort is almost crippling. Isanae General: "Do you smell anything?" Taeghan General: "Or smell anything?" You loudly say, "Gah, damnit." You General: "It hurts to think....It's cold here." Darkness There is nothing but ink-dark blackness. There air is ice cold and a feeling of malice dominates the very air. There is no way out and no indication of a way in. No walls, no floor, no ceiling - just ink-black darkness. Obvious exits: none You think to yourself, "Ronan do not abandon me, protect me from this...aid me." The sound of scraping metal echoes in your ears, sounding as loud as if it were right against your eardrum. Faint laughter resounds once more, though it sounds both far away and near at the same time. The endless darkness is incessent. You demand, "Who's there!" Taeghan General: "Hold on, Priest." Giggling is heard and a small, shadow being, what can only be described as a small girl.. comes skipping towards you in faint, shadowy illumination. Only her form is illuminated, and only enough so that it is blurred and more dark than light. She giggles, her pigtails of shadow bouncing. Isanae General: "They are coming to find you Delcian!" You General: "There....it's....she's a child." Taeghan General: "Who is, my friend?" You softly say, "Little girl.." Isanae General: "A child lead me to my kidnapping and thing in my head, be careful!" You softly ask, "Hunney, my name is Delcian did they grab you as well?" Her flounced dress shifts in shadow each movement she makes as she nears you. The silence is so deafening that her footsteps sound as anvils with each step she takes. She grins widely, her eyes sparkling with white light in her shadowed face. As she nears you, she reaches out and with a single finger draws a line over your nose. Pain sears your body, pain of such an intensity that you have never experienced it before! Your flesh is on fire and her touch is eating at your skin! Her giggles echo your anguished screams as you stare in horror, unable to shrink away. Hishinta General: "Anyone else hear that." Delcian screams loudly as he tries to break free of the invisible bonds. Isanae General: "Yes!" Myriamie General: "No..." Taeghan General: "Hear what?" Avanti General: "I just heard a scream from the glacier." Mithogras General: "What?" Isanae General: "A scream." Jeresheva General: "We heard it in the Landing." Taeghan General: "We're looking." You General: "She hurts....Taeghan!....please Teaghan... help!" You quietly say, "Please....please let me go." The girl does a twirl, skipping about your form and dragging her nail along your face as she goes. Each touch strips flesh from your face, dropping it in melted goo to the floor as she draws a line of agony across your cheekbone and eyelid to your ear. Laughter resounds in the darkness in response to your pleas, followed by her giggles. Myriamie General: "Delcian. Fight them. Close your mind off to them. We're coming." Taeghan General: "We are trying." Isanae General: "Delcian hold onto your faith!" Jeresheva General: "So much pain..." Shilarra General: "We are coming." Delcian screams loudly, his cries turing to soft whimpers as he struggles in vain. The giggling shadow child stops, whispering softly in her child-like voice, "Where is your shield now, priest?" You pleadingly stammer, "P-please.... no more." Myriamie (Focused) General: "Hang on. We're coming. Just hang on." You softly say, "I will tell them to leave....they won't find you, jus...." You pleadingly say, "Don't..." The shadow child gives you a pout, and then shrugs, skipping off into the shadows with her pigtails bouncing once more. The relief floods you as the pain is given a momentary pause and you are left in the ink-black darkness once more, your body encased in cold. Isanae General: "We have reports of more screams and giggles in the Landing!" You weakly say, "Ronan....please...." Taeghan (Focused) General: "HOLD ON!" Isanae General: "I have all assembled with me in the Keep, what should we do?" Myriamie General: "Can you tell where they're coming from?" Shilarra General: "Delcian keep the faith we are looking for you." Delcian's eyes close as he tries to fall into trance. A deep, angry voice booms through the darkness, startling you and shaking your every bone to its core. "Ronan is not HERE!" it shrieks, and then silence and pain is all that is left. Mithogras General: "Keep alert?" Delcian forces out the pain and the voices focusing on the mist, and Ronan. Yonaton General: "I will tell bad stories of your home town, Delcian, if you do not fight and speak up." Delcian whispers a soft prayer. Isanae General: "Not good." You think to yourself, "Ronan, my strength in peace and war, I humbly beseech Thee to look with favor upon me. " A chant fills the shadows, echoing in the childish and innocent voice of your tormentor. "The Priest will scream, the Priest will fall. The Priest will succumb, He can't handle it at all! The Priest has no shield, the Priest has no sword, The priest is not fit to serve his lord!" You General: "Ronan.... is not here today." Myriamie General: "Delcian, don't you give up. Do not." Jeresheva General: "Do not give up!" Myriamie (Focused) General: "We're coming for you. You have to stay strong." Yonaton General: "Fight, Delcian!" You say, "I do not need my shield...I have Ronan." Isanae General: "Cholen is always with me! And Ronan is always with you! You don't give up or I will put you in a dress and make you dance!" After several moments, the silence is broken by a startling sound of metal scraping against the floor. Though you are suspended in darkness, unable to touch or feeling anything but the cold air, the sound is recognizable. It grows louder with each passing moment and seems to be nearing you. Before long, brief shadowy illumination shines down upon a bucket of dark, bubbling liquid. The smell is acidic and overwhelming, burning the hairs of your nose. Vaein General: "Hold strong, Delcian. The Night is your masters realm, use it to your advantage." Taeghan (Focused) General: "We are coming. Hold that thought close and dear." You pleadingly say, "Wait....no...please." You fearfully exclaim, "Please don't!" Myriamie General: "Isanae, have you heard more screams? Can you get a fix on where they were?" The skipping of the girl proceeds her arrival, and she does not giggle this time, only comes to a silent stop before you, standing next to the bucket. She grins silently and takes ahold of your trembling hand, patting it gently with her own. Isanae General: "The screams were upon the wind." Jeresheva General: "It has been quiet since the shadow children dissapeared." Taeghan General: "We are well on our way to Icemule, though we shall be returning to the lands near Wehnimers soon." You fearfully say, "Please child....don't do this." You quietly say, "You don't have to do this...." Yonaton General: "Ha! I am going to thump on your citizens, Delcian. What think you of that?" The girl's grin widens and you are able to finally see that her teeth are not teeth, but fangs and razorsharp at that. They drip with a foul substance and her tongue is forked as it snakes forward and licks at your fingers one by one. Suddenly a hard grip is given and she yanks your hand down, plunging it into the bucket of acid as you shriek and struggle to no avail. - Sadrieli "Is it normal to hear crying and giggling in the graveyard?" Isanae General: "The creams are worse." Isanae General: "Pain and anguish." Isanae General: "They are everywhere." Myriamie General: "Where are you?" Delcian screams loudly as acid hits flesh, he flails akwardly trying to pull away from the bucket. Your hand is held in the acid, the horrifying burn of it all nonstop as your flesh melts from the bones and your blood boils. You are almost unable to bear it and after a moment, find yourself slipping into darkness from the sheer agony of it all. You General: "Acid!...Taeghan please!" Delcian fights the urgh to pass into blissfull darkness. Taeghan General: "I am trying! I cannot sense you!" Myriamie General: "Delcian we're coming. We're trying to find you." Darkness There is nothing but ink-dark blackness. There air is ice cold and a feeling of malice dominates the very air. There is no way out and no indication of a way in. No walls, no floor, no ceiling - just ink-black darkness. Obvious exits: none Isanae General: "Don't you dare give up on us!" You think to yourself, "Taeghan has failed me....Ronan forsaken me...." You loudly exclaim, "No!" You loudly exclaim, "I am not alone!" Isanae General: "Ware shadows of little girls, they sing of his plight like a rhyme!" Yonaton General: "Delcian! Hold your pain and fear in! Give them nothing to feed on! Be storng, friend!" You forcefully say, "They will find me....and they will kill you.." Isanae General: "Again with the chant, the words now are: Oh how it burns, the caress of his failure. Oh how it aches, the agony of his betrayal! The priest will fall, The Priest will tumble! The priest will find this night that he is humbled!" Yonaton General: "You are little in mind and manner. The priest will fare well and it will be you, who caves to weakness." Giggling erupts from every corner of the darkness, as the girl finally releases your hand which is now nothing more than strips of singed flesh hanging from bone. The chanting erupts once more, melodically singing - "Oh how it burns, the caress of his failure. Oh how it aches, the agony of his betrayal! The priest will fall, The Priest will tumble! The priest will find this night that he is humbled!" Hishinta General: "Do not let them be right! Prove them wrong, Delcian!" Taeghan General: "Yonaton? Where are you?" Jeresheva General: "Howls near the keep." Delcian tries to raise what is left of his hand, the pain stoping him before the magic can. Yonaton General: "I am on my way through." The shadow child leans in close, mopping at your sweat-covered brow with a piece of her soft cloth dress. She whispers soothingly, "Are you humble yet Priest?" Isanae General: "Howls near the Keep, staying outside as long as we feel it safe." Mithogras General: "Tread with care!" Myriamie General: "Beware the jackals, and get weapons blessed just in case." You forcefully exclaim, "Ronan..my strength in peace and war, I humble beseech thee to look with favor upon me!" Isanae General: "I can not bless, if jackals come I will lead all within the walls." Delcian continues his prayer as he praises Ronan even when deserted. The soothing smile abruptly averts to that of a grim strength and the child nods, leaning back from you and removing the cloth from your brow. She turns, walking away quietly and leaving the bucket behind. You are left once more in darkness and icy cold air. Delcian swallows hard as he licks his dry lips. Mithogras General: "No sign yet." Isanae General: "Those gathered with me are joining in praying to Ronan to grant Delcian the faith and strength he needs." Isanae General: "Delcian if you can hear us, we are praying." Jeresheva General: "Stay strong, chosen of Ronan, our thoughts and all of strength is with you. Fight this madness!" Silence is interrupted by the sound of the air moving about you as your body is suddenly turned slowly into an upside down position, hovering just over the bucket. You stare in horror at the liquid as it bubbles just mere inches from your head, your very fate suspended in unseen hands. Myriamie (Focused) General: "If you can give us any clues to your location, it would help us. We want to find you. Your Shield is looking for you." Myriamie (Focused) General: "Can you hear anything at all?" You quietly say, "You don't have to do this." You softly say, "This doesn't have to happen." Delcian tries to push away the fear and slip into meditation. A quiet, ice-cold voice whispers directly to your mind, stating, "Your God.. Your God is not here today, Priest." Immediately afterwards, you are turned and your face is dropped directly into the vat of acid. Flesh burns and sizzles, dripping from your bones immediately as your scream is lost in the blood gurgling in your throat from the attempt to breath in your own liquid flesh. Delcian opens his mouth to scream only to have the acid rush in and burn away his tongue, his body jerks and flails to no avail as he prays for the release of death. Only a few seconds pass before the area is suddenly ripped into by a blast of silvery light and a shriek of pain that can only come from those undead fills your agonized mind. Your body is freed and cradled, dropping you into the comfort of unconsciousness as you are whisked away. You think to yourself, "Ronan, take me beyond the gate. My soul is yours." The touch on your mind is cold, yet not foreign. The embrace is familiar and comforting. Your mind is cradled and held close as the whisper of night reaches your pain-ravaged mind, "Rest, as you are in My hands now, my faithful." Embrace The darkness here is comforting and welcoming as it cradles you in its embrace. You float in silent contemplation, your mind secured and protected by the silvery pinpoints of light shining like stars. Obvious exits: none You think to yourself, "My lord...is this the Ebon gate? Has my time come?" Delcian slips into the embrace and comfort of unconsciousness. As you languidly float in the comfort of darkness, you are given this thought - "You have done well, my faithful. When the time comes, I will always be here with you." Afterwards, you are slowly dropped from the darkness and into the normal light of night. You feel yourself being pulled away... Outside Gate Citizens, merchants and assorted dregs of society jostle against you before the great wooden gates of Wehnimer's Landing. Harried guards and militiamen try to keep the chaos to a minimum, but it is hard to keep track of those entering, let alone leaving, this large trading post. A dirt path encircling the wooden palisade of the town leads east and southwest. Nailed prominently to the wooden wall beside the gate is a sign you really should read. You also see the Shilarra disk, a rickety black plank shack and a Wayside Inn. Obvious paths: north, east, southwest, northwest You have severe head trauma and bleeding from the ears, snapped bones and serious bleeding from the neck, and a completely severed right hand. You think to yourself, "Taeghan..." Suddenly you have the strangest feeling that you are being watched. The feeling fades as quickly as it came. A cloud of dense silvery fog suddenly appears. The fog quickly dissipates to reveal Philnia. A vacillating forest spirit floats in, following Philnia. Suddenly you have the strangest feeling that you are being watched. The feeling fades as quickly as it came. You weakly say, "Taeghan..." High Lord Brinret just slipped quietly through the wooden gates, his group following closely. Brinret peers quizzically at you. Myriamie kneels down. Taeghan kneels down. Taeghan reaches over and gently rests his hand on your shoulder. Myriamie frowns. Mithogras winces. Speaking to you, Myriamie asks, "...what did they do to you?" Brinret seems to lose an aura of confidence. Myriamie flinches. (Delcian reaches up weakly.) Speaking to you, Taeghan says, "My friend..." You weakly say, "Taeghan..." Mithogras says, "The burns..." Speaking quietly to you, Taeghan says, "I am here." Lord Yonaton just came through the wooden gates. Brinret says, "His face..." Jeresheva just came through the wooden gates. Taeghan nods slowly. Lady Isanae just came through the wooden gates. You close your eyes for a moment. Jeresheva's face turns slightly pale. Inium just came through the wooden gates. Lord Vaein's group just came through the wooden gates. Isanae kneels down. Speaking to you, Taeghan asks, "What...who?" Sadrieli just came down the southwest path. Sadrieli just went through the wooden gates. Brinret clasps Shilarra's hand tenderly. Myriamie hangs her head. Jeresheva flinches. Sadrieli just came through the wooden gates. It seems you have died, my friend. Although you cannot do anything, you are keenly aware of what is going on around you... You mentally give a sigh of relief as you remember that the Goddess Lorminstra owes you a favor. ...departing in 14 mins... * Delcian just bit the dust! Vaein groans. Jeresheva groans. Isanae blinks. Hishinta gasps. Kunri just came through the wooden gates. Taeghan roars! Inium groans. Taeghan bows his head and chants a short prayer, causing night black and silver light to momentarily coalesce in front of him. Brinret put some aloeas stem in his black leather scrip. Myriamie frowns. Jeresheva snarls menacingly! Inium searches around for a moment. Taeghan snarls, "NO!" Hishinta casually observes her surroundings. Jeresheva melodically says, "I could not help him...." ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports